Sovereign (Map Game)
The world is in disarray. Staff Game Manager * Aendarus Mapping Game Administrators * (Vacant) * (Vacant) NPC Event Writers * (Vacant) * (Vacant) Mod Event Writer * (Vacant) Map Makers * Aendarus Mapping Rules *Joining the game **Top five powers, which includes the Republic of Britannia, the Portugese Empire, the Russian Federation, the Commonwealth of Canada and the Misr Caliphate (top 5) are only allowed for experienced map game players and can be locked if wished if they want to reserve. **The lesser major powers and secondary powers (top 20) are locked to users with 500+ edits and must have responsibility. **Tertiary and irrelevant nations are available to every new player above 75 edits. This is to ensure that the higher countries are not immediately being reduced or destroyed by one turn after being played as well refraining the new users from playing until reaching that number of edits (e.g. Armenia Mapper thing in WOWW2:R and WOWW2:RR or Croat Mapper in the same map games as Armenia Mapper thing) *OPness and any unrealistic elements given is strictly not allowed. Examples include **Figure 1: ***Alaskan rebels take over Canada in one turn. **Figure 2: ***Naples builds up an economy very quick and military becomes very strong. Then it invades the Portugese Empire and successfully takes over it within one year. *Short turns are not allowed, three lines or below (or a very short structured turn) and you're warned. **Figure 1: ***Romania: Improves economy, military. Sends alliance with Naples and invades Novislavia. **Figure 2: ***'Turkey:' ****'Economy:' Try to reform economy ****'Military:' Create army ****'Government:' Becomes more democratic ****'Diplomacy:' Declare war on Baghdad *If you insist to join, say "queenliz", these are the protocols. If you don't say it, then you are not allowed to play. This will be enforced at all times. *Rebellions are allowed but must have a reason to do so and must be "plausible". *Union nations (two player nations) are allowed, to a certain extent. For example, Poland and Carpathia could create a union. However, the Republic of Britannia and Argentina cannot create a union. *Any drama will be intolerated in some way. *An alliance will only be capped at 7 members at the same time, you are allowed to make as much alliances with any countries but don't act it like a big organisation. *To colonise Africa, you have to be advanced enough (Western-equivalent or similar levels) to do so. *No switching after turn 2 unless you have being kicked or beaten. *Nuclear weapons are outlawed. *End date is 2035 and every turn is a year. *The warning, kicking and banning system operates as this: **If you get warned for about three times, you are kicked out. **If you are kicked about two to three times (depending on the severity), you get banned for about 3 turns. But if you repeat this again and you were in the record of being banned for being inactive or made short turns, then it is infinite. **The severity of the ban varies, with the drama being a 6 turn ban. Nations Turns Turn Archive (2021 - 2025) - Incomplete 2021 Current Events NPC Events Mod Events Player Turns Category:Aendarus Mapping Category:Map Games Category:Main Page (Map Games) Category:Alternate Map Games Category:Future Map Games